Just Go With It
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Me and my friends in Twilight. I just had to do this, cuz they HATE Twilight. AU, obviously. T for cussing. Don't tell my besties! Lulz.
1. Not Something You See Every Day

I was 12 when the Cullen family moved to town. I lived in a tiny hole-in-the-wall town in North Carolina, in one of those manufactured home communities. I went to school at the local middle school with my two besties. The Cullen family was the talk of the town—they had bought an old Victorian-era place just inside the city limits, and their family had seven people. I lived right by the house they bought. On their first day in town, I saw the oldest boys (Emmett and Jasper) in the local Lowes. I introduced myself, grinning my quirky grin. "My name's Caiti."

The giant boy grinned back. "I'm Emmett, and this is my brother Jasper."

Mom looked at them. She looked like she was going to grab me and make a mad-dash to the door.

"Y'all are new in town, aren't ya?" I asked.

"Yes, we just moved," said Jasper.

"Awesome sauce. See ya around, guys." I waved at them and went back to Mom.

She gave me one of those looks, like the infamous what-the-freak-is-wrong-with-you-Caiti-they-could-be-kidnappers-or-perverts look. I gave her my own look, I-can-take-care-of-myself-I'm-a-big-girl.

That was the first time I laid eyes on any of the Cullen family.

When I went to school that Monday, everyone was abuzz. Ashley McKinson had spread vicious rumors about them, and adapted others to suit her needs. Christine Young didn't get involved. Lily Wester listened to all the rumors. My friends—Summer Williams and Mary Preston—never really got into stuff like that. It was at Activity Time (our indoor-recess, basically) that Mary brought up the subject of the Cullens.

"They live right near me," she said. "It's just weird having such a big family. What the frizzles would they move _here_ for?"

Summer shrugged. "They have to have their own reasons."

"I met two of 'em, Emmett and Jasper, at Lowes. They're nice enough," I told both of them.

Mary was silent for a moment, then bust out the suggestion they were vampires. Summer and I laughed at her.

My best friend had unknowingly said the truth. I didn't know it at that point, though. Neither did Summer. That Saturday (Friday had been the last day of school), my friends snuck out and rode their bikes to my place. We lay on the roof, watching the stars. Summer suggested we go muck around in the woods. I agreed with her. We walked around for a while, going deeper into the dark but familiar woods. A half hour passed, and I saw something move in the woods; a pale flash, with no more substance than a ghost. Then another. And three more. A snarling noise sounded. Mary practically jumped into my arms. All three of us hugged together, scared and confused. The growling snarl became louder and I felt something hit me with the force of an explosion, knocking us apart.

Summer and Mary screamed. I yelled their names, trying to get to my feet and find them. My left arm throbbed where a rock had cut a long gash in it. I crawled towards Summer. Her wild brown hair was full of debris, and her glasses were askew on her face. I shook her. The slanted brown eyes opened.

I motioned for her to stay silent. Mary was six feet away from Summer; her face was twisted up in pain and her pale skin was even more pale than usual. One arm was bent at an unnatural angle and a strange cut was on the upper area of the same arm. It looked like a bite mark, strangely human. Her blue-gray eyes opened, with her pain reflected in the frenzied orbits. She whispered to me hoarsely, "My... My arm."

I silently pulled her upright and hugged her against me. Summer sat on the other side, propping her up and hugging both of us. The snarling started up again. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I heard a conversation. "What the hell did you do?"

"Listen, I—"

"Oh shit. Oh shit, Jazz, we're in deep dog doo. That kid just... You... She... You bit her!"

"Would you shut up for a second? God. Okay, so I accidentally lost control and bit her. Any clues on what to do?"

"Nada. What about the others? What're we gonna tell the other two girls?"

"Right now, I'm just worried what we're gonna tell _Esme_!"

They were silent. I looked at Summer. She begged me with her eyes to stay quiet, to just let them go away. I shifted Mary so Summer was propping her up and stood on shaky legs.

"Whoever just did that to my friend, you best get your _ass_ out here!" I yelled with my anger and fear making my words more powerful and steady than I ever hoped for.

The deep voice cussed. Two figures stepped out of the woods. I fell back a step. My eyes adjusted. They were Emmett and Jasper, the two I had met at Lowes! Emmett gave me one of those sorry looks. "I'm really sorry, kid."

"SORRY?" I shrieked. "You're SORRY? Oh yeah, it's all _fine and dandy_ just because you're SORRY you BROKE MY FRIEND'S ARM! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

I panted after my little rant. Summer spoke up, stumbling over her words. "Caiti, I don't think you should piss those particular people off right this moment."

I ignored her suggestion and glared daggers at the two Cullen kids. Both were leaning away from me, looking shocked and a little bit afraid.

Mary made a noise like a whimper and I went over to her. I felt her forehead; it was frozen like ice. The bite mark on her arm had faded to a pale pink and already looked like a shiny new scar. Her eyes fluttered open, and I saw a tiny ring of red around the pupil. She gasped, jaw clenching. Mary was trying to keep from screaming. I put my arms around her, and she was too weak to protest. Summer hugged us both.

I knew I was about to cry. I felt the tears dripping down my face before I heard my sniffling sobs. I looked up at Emmett and Jasper. "Please help her. You have to be able to do something."

Emmett shrugged helplessly. Jasper was fixated on me—or, rather my arm. I moved my other hand to touch it. Blood ran in thin trails, black in the dark forest. Emmett saw him, but Jasper was gone. I felt a vice grip on my arm and I thrashed, kicking. A branding iron had been settled on my gash. I felt the pressure lift, but the burning remained. I looked, and saw Summer kicking at Jasper.

He bowled her over and five seconds later, Emmett had yanked him back. Jasper's face was frightening; blood was around his mouth, his eyes were a horrible deep maroon, and his bone-white face was contorted in some emotion I had never seen.

My arm continued to burn. It spread to the rest of my arm, and slowly consumed my body. The pain was great. I finally succumbed to it, and fell into the black clutches of unconsciousness.


	2. WTF! What The Frizzles!

The pain spread through my body for eons. I felt myself screaming and crying, but I couldn't control it. Sometimes it was replaced by a frightening cold that froze my bones. I sang to myself in my mind, any songs I could remember. A few songs, my mom had sung to me when I was little. Those made me cry harder. I sang songs in my mind that Mary had introduced me to, and some that Summer had introduced me to. I sang songs that reminded me of my ex-crush, Jacob Stokes. I wept. Suddenly the fire began to fade. The ice didn't follow, just a peaceful feeling. I opened my eyes to the world and gasped. Rainbows formed in dust motes, the tiniest particles danced mid-air, and in the air I could taste everything. I smelled two scents that I would know anywhere and sat up.

Mary and Summer lay on two beds beside my own. They were beautiful. Summer's frizzy brown hair had straightened itself out to quirky curls cascading to her shoulders, and the somewhat acne-fied skin had become a pale, perfect white with only a few tiny freckles under her eyes. Mary's naturally brown hair had deepened to a midnight black, and her natural pale had lightened into the exact same shade as Summer's. My best friends—usually so tomboy-ish and carefree—looked like beauty queens.

I stood and was surprised when my left knee didn't crack like usual. I also didn't fall over, something unusual for me. I ran my fingers through my hair; it was like touching silk threads. My hands were graceful, long, and the nails were perfect. I pulled a lock of hair around to look at it. It was so deep it was nearly black with lighter browns and blonds running through, and a light red tint.

I moved over to where a mirror sat on a midnight-blue dresser and looked at myself.

My too-thick brows had become black and perfectly arched. I saw very little change in my long lashes, but my eyes frightened me. They were a brighter red than crimson, but richer than maroon at the same time. I looked away and saw my lips. They were the same, with the odd Cupid's Bow and a light pink flush. My high cheekbones were more rounded, and my remaining baby fat had melted away leaving my face looking more like a young teenager. My slightly-piggy nose had defined itself and become a little more delicate. Every single bump and blemish had faded into the bone-white skin.

For the second time in my life, I felt beautiful. As I stared, full of awe, in the mirror, I heard stirrings on the bed. I turned, and saw the newly-beautified Mary sitting up. She grinned a full grin at me, and asked, "What the frizzles happened last night?"

Her voice in my memory sounded hoarse and crackly compared her chiming voice. I smiled at my best friend. "Well, we got attacked by a random dude and now we're here." My singing soprano voice mesmerized me.

"Where _is_ here?" a new voice interjected.

Summer was now awake, and her usually low voice still kept the you-mess-with-me-and-I-kill-you tone but it now soared into soprano tones. Mary shrugged at Summer. "Your guess is as good as mine!"

The door banged open and all three of us jumped; I let out a surprised squeak. A girl who was about an inch shorter than Mary stood there, grinning and bouncing up and down. Her inky black hair was cut in a spiky black halo around her elfin face. Her eyes weren't frighteningly crimson like mine, but a molten amber color.

"My name is Alice," she announced. "I know you guys are Mary, Summer, and Caiti. It's nice to meet you! I'm really sorry for what Jasper did; so is he."

I blinked. "Um... Hi. Err, what _did_ Jasper do?"

Suddenly everything clicked, and Mary's words from Activity Time sounded in my head. _"Maybe they're vampires!"_

My jaw dropped, probably causing me to look like a shocked buffoon. I got myself back together. "Holy shit! Mary, you were right!"

Said hyperactive freak looked at me and shrieked. "WHAT THE FRIZZLES! We're vampires!"

Summer just looked shocked. "Wow."

Alice waited patiently through our little moment. Something hit me. "Wait, what about our families?"

"They were told you guys went missing—which you did. The police just won't find you ever," Alice said a little sadly.

I sat down on the bed. "Oh... My mom's gonna be devastated..."

I felt the pricking of tears but none ever fell. Summer sat on one side of me and Mary sat on the other. Alice broke through the silence. "Well, come on. Let's go downstairs so you can meet the others."

We all three stood and followed the pixie-like vampire downstairs. There were five other people downstairs; Alice made six. Two looked like adults, and the others looked like teenagers. All of us were silent. Mary shouted something randomly. "I miss Soblo!"

See, Mary had a name for each of the dudes she liked. This one dude was nicknamed Soblo and one of the others was Boblo, and so on. The dude I liked had a nickname too; we called him Annoying.

I side-hugged her. That got me a slap. I slapped her harder and Mary's head cracked to the side. She gaped. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I thought we cleared this up about slapping me. I _will_ slap back," I replied to her. "Now close your mouth; you'll catch flies."

Someone started sniggering. I turned towards the noise. The huge dude—Emmett—was openly gawking and laughing at our exchange. Mary gave me a look, asking if she could go beat him to a pulp. I nodded at her for the first time since we had become best friends. She was across the room in a tenth of a second, slapping him at light speed. I started laughing—I couldn't help it—because Mary was so tiny compared to him. They tussled for a moment, and it ended with Emmett scrabbling helplessly for traction while Mary sat on his back. Summer began snickering, as did everyone gathered but the tall blond ice-queen-bitch. She looked a little like Ashley McKinnon, but taller and older and actually _pretty_. Ice-Bitch scowled at us and hauled Mary off Emmett. Mary growled at her—an actual low, threatening growl—and stalked over to me and Summer.

"Cool it Maryz," I said. "She's just bitchy cuz Mr. Grizzly Bear lost a fight to some pipsqueak chick like you."

Mary nodded, realized I had insulted her, and frowned. Alice was laughing so hard I thought she would start crying. Mr. Tall, Blond, and Moody (AKA: Jasper) watched her out of the corners of his eyes with what looked like worry. After a second, introductions began. The adults were Carlisle and Esme; the blond bitch was Rosalie. There was one family member missing—Edward. I made a comment that "Every rose has its thorns," and everybody laughed but the blond bitch herself. We sat down and talked for a while. The family was very nice, despite everything. When I asked why they had moved to North Carolina, Esme was the one to answer.

"When Carlisle transferred from the last hospital he worked at, he was told that he would have to transfer to the regional hospital here before being moved to Ithaca's hospital in a few days. We're leaving for Ithaca in two days."

I blinked. "Isn't... Isn't Ithaca in New York?"

Rosalie scowled. "Well, duh."

I snarled at her. I didn't like her one bit. Summer laughed, and Mary looked like she was trying to push down giggles. I poked her, causing the giggle volcano to erupt. After a little longer, we realized we were going to have to move to New York with the Cullen family. I didn't like it, nor did my best friends. But none of us complained—we were alive and with people who were obviously going to care for us. So for the whole night, our whole group talked and laughed.


	3. Run Home!

Two days later, we were in Ithaca, New York. Still no sign of the missing family member—Edward. Alice swore he was in South America, moping. When I asked what about, I was answered with a sad silence. So, apparently, the family had a few secrets of their own. Other than that, life with the Cullens was pretty good. The only really weird thing about being a vampire was having really cool abilities. And I don't mean shooting lasers out of your armpits! Mary became clairvoyant (she could see the future) and it was really awesome. Summer's strength had grown more so than Emmett's, and she could teleport anywhere and turn invisible. Me? I couldn't figure out _what_ I could do. So they were special, and I was normal.

On our third day in Ithaca, Mary informed me that my ex-crush's (AKA: Jacob) parents were letting him have a party to celebrate the end of school. In a split second I had formulated a slightly evil plan.

"Mary, I'm heading out. You have to cover for me; say I'm going home to get some stuff. Okay? Just cover for me," I whispered into her ear.

Mary nodded. I rushed to my room and pulled a backpack out from under my bed. I shoved in a casual outfit, and then carefully folded some more fancy stuff on top. Of course, I put in a book, too.

Then I leapt out the window and took off running. The air wasn't cool at all, just lukewarm and comfortable. As I ran I hitched my backpack over my shoulder. I was out of New York in less than an hour and down to the Virginia/North Carolina border in three more hours. I made it to my old town in a half-hour and ducked inside a random convenience store to go to the bathroom to change. I donned my party gear and shrugged on my backpack. The dude behind the counter gawked at me. I smirked.

It was strange—some newborns felt uncontrollable thirst towards human blood but I didn't. Mary and Summer felt it, but I didn't.

I texted Mary to ask where the party was, and she gave me step-by-step directions. She told me the door was unlocked. As soon as I cracked it open, music and pulsing lights greeted me. I quietly closed the door behind me. Some random dude greeted me, and offered me a cup of punch. I shook my head, and asked where Jacob was. He told me where.

I entered the living room and all conversation stopped. Every eye turned to me, and several girls covered their mouths. I recognized Ashley gawking openly. I flipped my silken hair behind my shoulder and flounced over to Jacob. I smiled charmingly, glancing up at him through feather duster eyelashes. "Hi! How are you?"

He dragged his jaw off the floor. "Um, I'm... er... good... What _happened_ to you?"

"I don't know what you mean!" I raised my perfect black eyebrow, smirking.

He went bright red and shook his head, unwilling. I laughed and the sound was a burbling creek; silver wind chimes. Ashley stumbled over. "Hi, Caiti. Wow... You look good!"

So she liked me, now that I was beautiful. I smiled dazzlingly, faking the cheerleader-pep smile. "Hey, Ashley. How nice to see you!"

I injected a bit of sarcasm into that, and she grimaced. I smirked and then turned back on the innocent smile. "I think I should go now! My _true_ friends are waiting for me. Not the ones that ignore me because I'm my own person, and I won't follow a dumb shit like you. Jacob, I thought I knew you better than that. Obviously you're liars as well. Have a nice life!"

I winked and flipped my hair over my shoulder as I sauntered off. As soon as I was sure I was out of view, I took off in a run. I passed through the familiar landscape and ended up at my house. I clambered in through the window and grabbed a few small items. My clip-on earrings, the friendship ring Mary gave me, Summer's mood ring, my blue stuffed dog (obviously named Blue), and my MP3 player. I scanned the room then left, closing the window behind me. I hit the ground running—north towards my new home. I left my heart behind as I ran, at my home and with Mom. And for many hours, I ran.

When I got back to Ithaca, I snuck in my room to find Summer waiting. I tossed the mood ring she gave to me, at her. I grinned. "Couldn't leave that, now could I?"

She smiled and tossed it back. I snagged it out of mid-air, surprising myself with the gracefulness. Mary was suddenly sitting on the bed, looking at me through her lashes. I tossed the green-and-black friendship ring at her. My best friend examined it and tossed the costume jewelry back at me. I set them on my nightstand and dumped the rest of the stuff out of my bag. I got laughed at for Blue, but Summer sat down and started listening to my MP3 player. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed beside Mary. And there we lay for a few hours, just talking like everything was the same and we weren't laying in some random mansion in New York with a family we had known for just a very little amount of time. Then—of course—Mary had to go and see something.


	4. She Did Say What Now?

Her face was blank of everything, and her eyes were wide. Mary stared into space for what felt like eternity before she zoned back in. For the first time, I saw a trace of horror reflected in her bottomless—yet murky—reddish-amber eyes.

"She jumped off a cliff..." Mary whispered hoarsely, shaking her head.

Mary brought up her legs, wrapped her arms around them, and set her chin on her knees. I tried to unlock her arms to no avail, and began shaking Mary to get her out of the horrified trance.

Summer flashed out the door and returned with Alice in less than three seconds. I explained the sudden vision, and Alice zoned out herself. As soon as the vision left her, the pixie-like vampire sunk to the floor, anguished. "No. No. No. She couldn't... She wouldn't... Why would she do that to us? Oh, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella... No, please, let this be wrong! She can't be dead!"

Alice let out a quirky sob and pulled a tiny silver cell phone out of her pocket. With shaking hands she dialled a number. "Rosalie? It's Alice. Where are the others?"

She waited. "Dammit! Oh, I had the most _horrible_ vision! Bella's going to jump off a cliff!"

A split second passed. Alice snarled frighteningly. "ROSE! I don't care about your stupid jealousy! _Bella is going to die._ Don't you care?"

A pause. "Ugh! You have such a one-track mind! Don't tell the others yet! I need to check something out before I'll be positive she's dead."

The word sent a shudder through me. Death. So finite. Something you could never return from. Alice hung up the phone and looked at the three of us. "I need to go to Washington. There's been a... complication... and I need to check on someone. And I need to take you with me because everyone's out hunting and I can't reach any of them but _Rosalie_, so I can't exactly leave you guys alone!"

Mary and Summer nodded. I smiled tightly. "I wanna know what's going on. I keep an overnight bag packed with an outfit for each of us, so let's go and you can explain in the car."

I dove under my bed and pulled out the backpack that held a set of clothes. I kicked on my running shoes, and Mary and Summer flitted out of the room to get their things. In five seconds they were back, re-dressed in outfits good for running. Summer sensed the hurry, and teleported us to the garage. Alice climbed in the driver's seat of Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes; Summer took shotgun and Mary and I got in the back. Alice hit the button for the garage door, put it in gear, and shot out of the garage. We were pushing 200 the whole way, which I didn't think was possible for a car like that.

"When we were in Forks," Alice explained, "this girl named Bella Swan grew very attached to us. She was a part of the family in more ways than one. Edward—who you haven't met yet—and Bella were in love, and he still loves her. I don't know _why_ she would do this to us... When she jumped in my vision, she whispered that she loved us."

"Yeah, I saw that too. What the freak was that girl thinking?" Mary interjected.

"She was thinking," Alice said, "that she didn't want to live anymore without us."

We were silent. Summer was the one to speak. "Maybe you guys shouldn't have left her in the first place."

Alice pursed her lips. "My brother was a very careful person around her. He thought she wasn't safe near us, and chose to leave Bella to keep her safe. Though when he left, he chose a way to get her to let go so she didn't wait for us and keep hope we'd come back. That _idiot_ told Bella that he didn't love her. So we left to keep her safe, but Edward chose a path without thinking."

To emphasize that, she hit the gas and the engine groaned.

"Alice, um, I don't think killing the car's engine will get us to Washington faster!" Summer yelped.

Alice backed off the gas a little, but we were still going over two-hundred. And we were silent as we raced through the mid-afternoon light.

x

A few hours later, it was pitch dark and we were pulling up in front of a house. Alice cut the ignition and we followed her up to the door. The pixie-like vampire took a key from the eaves and unlocked the door. We went in. Alice insisted we didn't need to turn the lights on. We waited for probably a half-hour, and a key turned the lock. I held my breath. Mary and Summer stiffened on either side of me. The door opened, bringing the cool night air and the scent of a human. Obviously Mary and Summer were very much so trying not to kill whoever it was. She scrabbled for the light switch and then froze, eyes locked on something just over my head. I kept from squeaking and ducking like I wanted to. Alice flipped on the light switch. The girl looked at us, then Alice (who, for the record, looked astonished), and looked utterly shocked. Then she hugged Alice.


	5. Ms Suicide and Wolfy

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" Bella whispered, tears streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to see you..."

Alice dragged her over to the couch and they sat down, Bella still openly crying, but trying to stop. Alice just hugged her, though I could see by her black eyes that it hurt a lot. Summer looked like she was trying to _not_ kill Bella, but Mary seemed mezmerized by Alice and Bella, not Bella's blood. Said human looked up, and asked, "Who are they?"

I stepped forward, smiling. "I'm Caiti Williams. That's Mary Preston," I gestured at her, "and the chick trying to not kill you is Summer Williams, who is not my sister biologically."

Mary waved and Summer grinned, but it looked like a snarl. Bella looked wide-eyed at us. I crossed my eyes, and she smiled back at me. Alice grinned at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mary exclaimed. "How the frizzles is this kid alive if we both saw her jump off a cliff and drown? Seriously, this makes zero sense."

"Errr..." Bella began. "Jake pulled me out of the water."

"Jake?" Alice queried.

Bella pursed her lips. "He's very strong."

Summer frowned. "No one's that strong."

"Jake's kind of werewolf," said Bella, squeezing her eyes shut like she knew what was coming.

"BELLA!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation. "Anyone else would be better off if the vampires left town, but no. You go out and purposely become friends with the only thing more volatile and unstable than us!"

Bella winced. "Yeah, I know there's something wrong with my head. The only people that I can stand being around are the things that go _bump_ in the night."

Mary raised her hand. "Um what does 'volatile' mean?"

I fished a pocket dictionary out of my purse and handed it to my idiot of a best friend. Alice just shook her head, and said, "That explains why neither Mary nor I saw it. We obviously can't see the wolves."

Then Mary went blank, the pocket dictionary slipping from her hands. When she came back, she was shaking her head. "Our futures just went away. Y'know, _poof!_"

"The wolves are descending," I said, grimly smiling. "And I'd guess that we're not on the best terms, huh?"

Alice shook her head. "You're right. We should probably head out—"

"No!" Bella cried. "Please. Can't you just stay the night? I mean..."

Alice watched her for a second and then nodded. "Alright, alright. But I'll need to hunt, and get us some clothes. Caiti, Mary; you're the same size, right?"

"Yeah. Mediums and smalls, 3's and 1's," I said.

"Summer's probably a five, am I right? Mediums and larges?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Summer replied. "But can I go hunt with you?"

Alice nodded. "Caiti, Mary, you two can hang at our old house—"

"Out of the question!" I interjected. "I ain't leaving Ms. Suicide over here to kill herself, or piss off Wolfy so he does it."

Mary nodded. "I'm staying."

Alice frowned, but said, "Okay. We'll be back in an hour."

Summer waved at us. Then they were gone.

"I wasn't committing suicide, you know." Bella said. "Just cliff-diving. Lots of people do it."

I sized her up. "Not you. I doubt you've ever done anything like that before."

She looked down at her feet. I grinned. Mary laughed. The doorbell rang, and Bella went to get it, telling us to make ourselves at home. Mary sat on the loveseat, and I perched myself on the arm of it. A scent wafted from the door, and I plugged my nose, frowning. Mary yelped and held her nose, too.

"Gack! Eww! What's that _smell_? Ew. Ew. EW! It smells like wet dog times a zillion million," Mary grumbled.

I could hear Bella speaking in a low voice. "Be nice, Jake! They're friends of the Cullens, so they're friends of mine."

He grumpily replied, "Eck, fine. I'll try."

Bella walked back into the living room, followed by a bohemoth of a boy. I grinned up at him. "What's up, Wolfy?"

Mary smirked. "Yo, what the frizzles is up with your smell, boy?"

"Errgh, enough with the white-chick-from-the-hood act, Mary. You spent most of your life in _Garner_ for Pete's sake! You should be talkin' country, not ghetto," I groaned, lightly slapping her arm.

Mary shrugged. Bella broke in, "Alright, stop bickering. Jake, meet Caiti and Mary. Caiti and Mary, meet Jake."

"Hi," we chorused.

Jake made an awkward half-wave. Suddenly the phone rang and wolf boy reached around Bella to grab it. "Hello?"

There was a voice on the end, but I couldn't quite make out what it was saying.

"He's not here."

The buzzing became more urgent.

"He's at a funeral," Jake supplied unwillingly.

No buzzing. Jake hung up, mumbling to himself. "Filthy leech."

Bella glared at him. "Who was that?"

"_Dr._ Carlisle Cullen," Jake said, sneering.

Bella screeched at him. "Why the hell didn't you give me the phone?"

"Didn't ask for you," replied Jake. "He asked for Charlie."

And Alice was there, a frightening look on her face. Summer looked worried.

"What did you _do_?" asked Alice, horrified.

Bella looked almost numb. "Carlisle called. Jake told him Charlie isn't here; that he's at a funeral."

"S'true," Jake defended. "He is; Harry Clearwater's funeral."

Alice looked ready to explode. "It wasn't Carlisle that called. It was Edward. He thinks Bella's dead, and now he's going to Italy."

Bella sank to the floor. "No. He can't do that. He _promised_."

Her voice broke, like she was going to cry. I looked at Alice. "What's in Italy?"

"The Volturi. The reason his hair stands on end near us," she gestured to Jake, "and the reason we exist as we do. And Edward's going to ask them to kill him. Aro will say no, that much I'm sure of even without a vision. Edward will break the only law that our kind has, to cause them to end his life."

"What law?" Summer asked.

"I suppose it's too obvious for anyone to see. The humans must never know that we vampires exist. They'll kill whoever breaks the law, and whoever sees us."

"Oh," Mary said.

Bella stood up, looking like she was going to puke. "We've got to stop him."

Alice nodded grimly. "Yeah. Please tell me you have a passport! Those three have passports," she gestured in our direction, "but only because I bribed the man at the agency to have them done overnight."

Bella nodded and went upstairs. Alice tossed us our overnight bags—filled with new and probably designer clothes—and grabbed her own bag. Bella returned thirty seconds later with a packed bag, and her passport clutched in her left hand. We all headed out the car, and Jake stopped Bella. I didn't listen. She got in the car, yelling, "I'm sorry, Jake! Please take care of Charlie."

I buckled my seatbelt, as did Mary in the center, and Summer on the opposite side. For the second time in one night, we were racing off at over two hundred miles an hour.


	6. Not As Cool As Lazers Out My Armpits

We barely made the flight to Florence. There were several stops. For the whole flight, both Mary and Alice were laying back, trying to _see_ what Edward would do. Summer stared out the window. I curled up, listening to my MP3 player and reading on my Kindle (so graciously supplied by the Cullens). Our flight passed quickly—almost too quickly. We arrived at the airport, and Alice 'woke up'. As we exited the terminal, she asked all of us a question.

"How do you guys feel about grand theft auto?"

A yellow Porsche screamed up to the curb. Fancy silver lettering on the back read Turbo, and Alice honked impatiently. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Once again, us three were in the back seat and Bella took shotgun. Suddenly Mary squeaked. "Um, Ali? What does it mean if I see Edward walking out into the direct sunlight at exactly noon from underneath some clock tower?"

Alice began grinning and laughing victoriously. "It means we have time to stop my idiot of a brother. Yes! He's going for simplicity; not hunting in the city or lifting a car over his head, though it came close. We have time on our side today."

"Hey, Alice?" I asked. "What happens if we walk into the sunlight?"

Bella supplied the answer. "It looks like there's millions of diamond chips embedded in your skin."

Summer's mouth hung open. "We _sparkle_? How frightening is that!"

She injected some sarcasm into the second statement. The sunlight danced off part of the door, but didn't quite reach me. I moved my hand over into it.

Nothing happened. Nothing. Just a little prickling sensation, much milder than when your hand falls asleep and you're getting the blood flowing. "Um... I don't sparkle."

Alice looked over her shoulder, which frightened me slightly because she was supposed to be driving. I wiggled my fingers. Alice looked stumped. "Huh."

Summer put her hand in the sunlight, and the light reflected back. It looked like she had billions of diamonds in her skin. Mary tried, too, and the same thing happened.

'_Nice,_' I thought. '_I'm a freak among freaks._'

I didn't say that though. I was silent as we raced up towards the mystery city. It appeared in less than fifteen minutes. I suppose it was beautiful, but it frightened me as well.

The car continued to climb into the city at a breakneck pace. We slowed to a near stop, and time raced ahead. By the time we got to the gate, there was maybe five minutes to noon. Alice told Bella, "Alright, this is it. You need to head to the clock tower. If you can't find it, ask for the _Plazza di Priori_. Okay?"

Bella nodded and got out of the car. I went with her, barely keeping myself from moving at vampire pace. I wished Bella could run as fast as I could. I felt myself keep the human jog, but Bella soared ahead.

"Run Bella!" I screamed. "Run!"

She nodded and was gone. I forced myself faster. I was running full out—so fast no human could ever hope to see me—and Bella was still speeding faster than me. She entered the courtyard, bounding through open spaces. I followed. She leapt over the fountain in one bound. I went on the concrete around it. I made it just in time to see Bella slow down to a human run, before running straight into Edward.

For the first time, I saw him. Bronze hair, pale skin, and deep circles under his eyes. I supposed he would be nice-looking to any human. To me, I just thought of my older brother. That's who he reminded me of, just not a ticking time bomb waiting to something stupid and/or dangerous.

Bella somehow managed to convince him that she was alive, and he pulled her back into the overhang. I heard a quiet growl, and followed them. Bella glanced at me, from behind Edward, who was in a protective stance. Two other male vampires stood in the shadow, looking like shadows, themselves, in those deep gray cloaks. I decided to diffuse the situation as much as I could.

"Now boys!" I chided, keeping an even smile on my face. "Let's not fight. Isn't this just a misunderstanding? We've made it right."

The larger of the two shadowy figures looked down on me. "I could take her in a fight."

I pulled my lips back over my teeth and let out a long, low snarl. The big guy stepped back. My snarl turned to a grin. "I don't give a _damn_ how powerful this particular family is. I will beat your ass to a pulp if you act like a moron. Are we clear?"

I directed the question to both of the guys. They responded as one. "Yeah."

Alice's voice echoed down the corridor, high and tinkling. "Now, now. Be good, kid. We don't need to provoke them anymore than they have been."

Mary and Summer were with her; Mary sped to my side and Summer went more slowly, staring around at everything in the corridor. Alice stayed by Edward and Bella. Then a new voice, definitely female and definitely annoyed, spoke, "What have I been called for?"

Edward relaxed, but because of defeat and not relief. I tensed. The girl spoke again. "Someone speak, or you'll regret it."

Edward sighed. "Jane."

She moved forward from the shadows (she looked like a dark shadow, with her hood pulled up like the others, and all clothed in black) and nodded. "Obviously. And I ask again; why was I called?"

I was the one to speak. "A misunderstanding. That idiot—" I gestured to Edward "—was, well, an idiot and we came to set it right."

"It was partly my fault," Mary admitted.

"Mine as well," interjected Alice.

"Mostly mine," squeaked Bella, obviously afraid.

"No," Summer said. "I think it was actually mostly Jake's fault. I'd ask how he could be so stupid, but he's a guy. Offence intended."

Jane smiled under the hood, or maybe she grimaced. Her angelic face was shadowed, but that much I could see.

"I like this one," Jane said. "I may keep her."

Summer didn't grimace or say anything. She just smiled. Mary and I gawked at her. I was wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Mary was probably gawking because I was. Jane faded back into the shadows, motioning for us to follow her. The two guys went with her, and Summer followed directly behind them. I wondered what had gotten into her.

Mary and I followed reluctantly, and then went Edward, Alice, and Bella. I could almost _smell_ Bella's fear. We reached a dip in the tunnel, and it abruptly ended. There was a drain in the floor, with the grate pulled off. Jane went first. Summer went next. Mary and I went together. Up top, they were trying to figure out how to get Bella down.

"Hey guys!" I called up. "Alice, Mary, and I can catch her!"

Summer looked pissed that I had included Alice and not her. I didn't exactly trust Summer in that moment.

Alice leapt down, and we made almost a seat with our arms. Bella fell right into our arms. She would have bruises, that I could tell. Edward jumped down, then the big guys followed. I heard the grate slam into place. Lovely.

Jane kept at a brisk place, and we went into a lobby of sorts. I stayed tense. Mary grabbed my hand, for the first time since we became best friends. She was scared. I felt her hand tremble in mine. We went into this huge elevator, and went down further. I wondered how far underground we could get in this place. The lift _ding_ed, and the doors opened wide. Jane led us out, and in this new hallway, there was a boy waiting. He was Jane's height, in a pearl gray suit. He had dark brown hair and spectacular maroon eyes, and looked like an angel without wings. Jane threw back her hood, and her angel's face was revealed.

She had lank brown hair and the same facial features as the boy. Jane's full lips were pulled into a smile; a genuine, lovely smile that lit up her dark eyes. She was a flawless angel.

"Alec, my brother!" she cooed happily. "I've brought them.

Alec smiled, and kissed her cheek. "You were sent for one, and you came back with five."

He paused, then added, "And a half," noting Bella still standing slightly behind Edward.

I shook my head, wondering at the fact they considered Bella 'a half'.

Alec and Jane led us down the hall and into the adjoining room. It was like a dome, with a big drain in the center of the flood and three thrones at far end. There were high, rectangular windows. Three men sat there, two with black hair and one with snowy white. The man in the middle stood, smiling. "Why, isn't this a treat!"

'_Why, aren't you on a lot of uppers!_' I thought, smiling slightly.

Edward looked like he was going to laugh, but was containing it so only his eyes showed it. '_Oh yeah he can read minds._'

The man was oblivious. "Edward, Alice, and Bella, too! And three new friends. So lovely! I am Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He gestured wildly in their direction. "Who are you three?"

Summer spoke, and I cussed at her in my mind. "My name is Summer; the one with black hair is Mary and the one looking like she's about ready to make a very offensive joke is Caiti."

I frowned, but eased up and grinned, nodding. Mary whispered, "What joke?"

"Later!" I hissed.

Jane smiled beautifully at Summer. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen. I bit down on my lip though, and kept from screaming at Summer. It wouldn't help. I silently fumed instead. I squeezed Mary's hand tightly, and she looked at me worriedly. Aro watched the two of us curiously. "You two are remarkably like sisters! Did you know each other before the change?"

Alice gave a tight smile, encouraging. I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Mary was my best friend. Summer was my second-best friend. They still are."

Summer gave me a look. A look like she pitied me. Like I was wrong about that statement. I silently glared at her. Nice, we're in Italy and she chooses to start being picky about her friends. Mary looked between us, and frowned. I shook my head.

_Later_, I was trying to say with my eyes. _I'll explain everything later._

"Do you have any special abilities?" Aro asked, smiling obliviously.

Summer grinned and vanished, and appeared underneath one of the windows at the far end of the room, and once again appeared beside Jane. Aro clapped. "Marvelous! Brava!"

He turned to Mary. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice shake her head. Mary ground her teeth together and glared defiantly up at Aro. "Yeah. I'm not gonna show you."

He glared at her for a moment and then turned to me. I shook my head. "No, and I wouldn't if I did."

Aro looked infuriated again, but smiled after a moment of silent fuming. "Well, then! Even though two of you will not show me your talents or do not have one, would any of you be interested in a place with the Volturi?"

Summer looked up instantly, catching Jane's eyes. Then she looked at Aro. Summer took three steps away from our group and smiled. "I'd like to join, if you'll have me."

Jane grinned and Aro nodded. Summer moved to stand with their ranks, looking like she belonged perfectly. Mary's eyes popped wide open. "Summer! What the frizzles are you doing?"

"I'd like to know the same," I said, frowning. "You're going with _them?_ Mary and I have been there for you for more than a year now. We've kept your secrets, even when it would be better if we didn't. I helped you get your crush to realize you were crushing on him. I pretended to be _locked in a closet_ for you! And Mary's put up with your shit, too!"

Summer shook her head slowly, pityingly. "No. You've got it all wrong. I've always known I was destined for something greater than this. Something greater than microwaved burritos and nutjob best friends and the heirarchy of life. This is my chance to be great. Mary," she addressed the black-haired girl, "do you always want to follow Caiti?"

Mary stomped her foot indignantly. "I don't follow Caiti! I'm my own person, and I've told you guys that over and over again! I'm not smart, but I _am_ my own person. And if you think I'm lying, I'm gonna slap someone."

Summer looked at me. "You've always said that you want better than your sister, and your brother, and everyone. This is your chance. You just need to reach out and take it."

So tempting. So very tempting. But I shook my head very quickly.

"No!" I all but shouted, the words bursting from me like an explosion. "This isn't what I want at all! This new life _is_ my chance at being great. And it's Mary's chance, too. What do you think Beanpole would say to this?"

I referred to her crush, Phillip, who we called Beanpole. Summer gritted her teeth, and I continued. "What do you think Kyra would say? You think she would be happy you're giving up your _true friends_ for these people? You think Beanpole would be happy about that? What about Kameron and Reece and Aedan?"

She dropped her head, and didn't say anything for a long moment. Then, "They don't matter anymore. No one from my human life does. It's my choice, and I'm taking the right path in my life. What about you and Mary?"

I kept my feet firmly planted. "No."

Mary looked undecided, then looked between me and Summer. She shook her head. "I'm staying with the Cullens, and with my friend."

Summer let out a low growl. Aro finally broke in. "Alice? Edward? Bella? Would any of you wish to join?"

Alice shook her head forcefully. Bella timidly said, "No."

Edward frowned. "I'd rather not."

One of the two men in the back of Aro stepped forward.

"There are certain laws that must be thought of," he told Aro, frowning deeply. "The human girl knows."

The humans can't know. The one rule of being a vampire, and Bella violated that rule. They were going to kill her. Edward tensed, and I could see he was thinking of ways to get out.

'_The windows. Get her to the rafters and you can get out the window. Go and don't stop,_' I thought to him, smiling grimly.

Alice looked at ease, except for the fact her hands were balled up into fists. "What if I can _promise_ Bella will become a vampire?"

She extended her hand towards Aro, and he clasped it between both his hands. I couldn't figure it out, but then I realized he could read minds as well. Aro's gift was restricted to the point where he had to have physical contact with someone to hear their thoughts. He was pleased with Alice's thoughts, quite obviously. "This is very astonishing, that you can see the future so clearly. But this is certain, yes?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, it's decided. She _will_ be changed."

Bella looked relieved. Edward looked PO'd. Aro and Alice and Edward exchanged a few more words, then we left. I caught a final look at Summer, who was smiling as she talked to Jane. Then the heavy wooden doors closed and I could no longer see my former second-best-friend. Mary grabbed at my hand again as a stream of tourists passed us, chattering noisily. We didn't make it to the elevators before the screams started. I felt tears prick behind my eyes, and Bella made a quiet tear-filled comment. "Why would _anyone_ want to be a part of _that_?"

I didn't listen to who answered what. I wished I could cry; wished beyond wishing and hoped beyond hoping. Suddenly tears streaked down my cheeks, cold like ice. I wiped them away, and they glistened on my hand. "I thought vampires can't cry?"

Alice looked at me in wonder. "Curiouser and curiouser."

I had a shocking relevation. "I wished I could cry, just before I started crying. I made it happen. I changed my ability to cry. I think I changed the speed Bella was running at when we were running through the square. Hell, I think I changed my skin so it doesn't sparkle!"

Alice gaped at me, as did Mary. Edward and Bella were sort of in their own little world. I quieted my mind and focused fully on having flame-red hair and green eyes. I felt like the world was spinning the wrong way for just a split second, and when I opened my eyes, Mary was gaping at me. "HOLY SHIT CHICA!"

Alice tossed me a compact mirror and I looked at myself. "HOLY SHIT!"

Someone who quite obviously wasn't me but looked a helluva lot like me stared straight back from the mirror. I blinked once, and I was staring at myself again. At that moment, the short dude that was Jane's brother walked in and told us we could leave. We did, and I never wanted to return.


	7. Letters Are More Personal Than Texts

Most stories end with a simple "The End". Truthfully, a story never ends. Ours (my and Mary's) will go on and on. A short time after the incedent in Italy, the Cullen family moved back to Washington. Not a few months after that, Mary and I left. We had been talking about setting out on our own since Italy, and since Summer. With my newfound gifts, I could make myself or anyone, really, look or sound like anyone I wanted.

And so I became eighteen, as did Mary. We kept our old birthdays; December 29th for me and September 30th for Mary. She was three months older, almost to the day, but I am a lot more mature. Mary kept her signature raven-black hair and slicked side-bangs and sometimes-gray-sometimes-blue eyes, but I toned down the "vampy awesomeness," as Mary called it, down a little. I kept the same color hair and my dark brown eyes, but changed my hair so that it had bangs instead. Again, I toned down the "vampy awesomeness."

The day we left was full of thanks, for some reason unknown to me. Each member of the Cullen family, and even Bella, thanked Mary and me. Alice hugged me very tightly, and whispered in my ear. "It's not over, you know."

I nodded. "I know, Alice. I know."

Then she hugged Mary, who looked surprisingly close to tears. Rosalie walked up to me after Alice, and smiled. "You're alright, kid."

"So are you, Bitch Queen," I replied, and Rosalie grinned.

We hugged. I peeked at everyone's expressions, and they looked shocked that Rosalie was hugging me. Emmett slapped himself and gawked openly at us. I flipped him off. Rosalie breezed over to Mary. When she left Mary, Emmett jogged over and squeezed me and Mary in a hug at the same time. He let us go and Mary slapped him. I held out my fist for a fist bump, and Mary punched my fist. Bella sort of smiled at me awkwardly. I crossed my eyes at her, just like when I first met the insanely awesome (and downright insane) human. She laughed, and hugged me. Then she hugged Mary, who grinned at her. "Stay in school and remember, poking is illegal!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

No one else really made a big deal, except saying thanks and stuff like that. Esme kissed our foreheads before we left, and told us very seriously, "If you ever need a place to stay, we're here. Okay? You two keep that in mind, and _please_ keep in touch."

I nodded, smiling. Mary grinned. Esme reminded me of my mom, in a way that caused my heart to twist painfully. I pulled an envelope out of my pocket, and handed it to her. "Here. Promise me you won't open that until Alice tells you, okay?"

She stuck it in her pants pocket and smiled. "Yes. I promise."

Mary and I waved and headed out the door to the black sports car waiting for us. I slipped in the driver's seat, glad that Alice had given us the crash course on driving. Mary clambered into the shotgun seat, and I carefully backed down the driveway. Then we sped off towards the setting sun, into our new lives.

x

**Alice POV (Some months later)**

"It's time!" I yelled, coming out of my vision. "Open the letter!"

Esme pulled it out and started reading aloud to our whole family. Well, as whole as we could be without the two girls that had changed our lives forever, and the one dark speck in the good they had brought.

_Thank you,_ Caiti had written.

_Mary and I will be greatful to you for the rest of our lives. When you moved to Garner one long year ago, it was a blessing in disguise. Even though I'll always wonder what would have happened had you not showed up, I can deal. Mary and I wrote this because when Alice has her vision and you open this letter, we will have begun our new lives. It took us this long to decide on a place where we could live for a while. I will have tested out of school, and Mary's posing as a thirteen-year-old starting into seventh grade, if all has gone well. Again, thank you, and you each are angels, walking the Earth to bless mere mortals like Mary and I were. We can also thank you for removing Summer from our lives, as it was our change that led to it. She was a bitch anyway. Mary and I send our love._

_Live each day as if it's your last. Love as if you've never been hurt. Sing as if no one can hear you. Dance as if nobody's watching you. (we both chose this one)_

_Carpe Diem. Sieze the day. (my advice)_

_Follow the free way, break the routine, 'cause everything is second to your dreams. (Mary's piece of advice, from a song called More Than Alive)_

_Eternally, always, forever,  
>Mary &amp; Caiti<em>


End file.
